


Laughing with the Demon

by ExprojectEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue Demon, Blue Succubus, F/M, Feet, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oily Feet, Succubus, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX
Summary: A mischievous succubus discovers that sometimes you need to laugh at life.Wanted to do a story with a friend's OC. Also experimenting with Tickling writing. I had some issues but i had fun writing it. Definately will do more tickling works in the future.Here is the image of the story (please follow and suppport her if you can, she does amazing works)https://twitter.com/bunnylewdart/status/1296161402693001216?s=19Sari's creator is Loggey (which you should follow too if you liked the story.)https://twitter.com/TriLightIndie?s=09
Kudos: 2





	Laughing with the Demon

"Where i am... What im doing here?" This are the first words heard as our guest awoke. It was a closed room with no windows, and all the walls were covered in metal. Groggy from the poison, the girl just looked feeble as she was still regaining her senses. Looking upon herself, she noticed she was tied up to a chair. Her arms were binded to the back, and her feet in stocks. The curious thing for her was that even her toes were binded, she couldnt move them at all. Why her feet are immobilized, yet most of her body isnt?

"Dont worry of that my dear succubus, you are just still weak from our poison." a male voice replied to her as she was still hazy. She tries to move her head, but even that was hard at her current state. "Why... you drugged me... and put me here..." she asks as she finally faces her captor, albeit still weak. He slowly starts to walk towards her smiling as he got closer to her. "Dear, you look stunning. Your blue skin, its a rare attribute to see in the succubi race. And also born with just one horn, you are the jackpot of a rare succubus. So when i heard the rumors of you, i knew i needed to add you to my dungeon. Plus, the townfolk dont like that you steal their food or men. Not like the men complained anyways hehe." He replied as he caressed her only horn.

"So now tell me dear, whats your name?" He politely asked. "Fuck you... just let me go..." she weakly responded. "Well, i guess i should teach you some manners." Walking away from the table, he reaches towards a wall with a lever and pulls it. "You see, i built this room myself for when i caught my most rare creature, you in this case. At least, try to not break that easily, i will not go easy on you even if its your first time."  
"My name is Sari, and I dont fear any of your threats." She replied less dizzy from the poison, but still weak.  
"Oh, so you have a name. Good Sari, then i guess you will have no problem with my device. Im sure we will have a great laugh with it..." he states as he puts more distance from her.

Suddenly, a hidden metal door opened, and it seemed like something came out from it. As Sari looked to see what came from that room, she suddenly starts feeling her foot being caressed by something. As her foot was being massaged, she then feels some slight goosebumps, as it started to rub it more quicker. Then she starts chuckling, louder and louder as her foot starts to be tickled by a tendril. The tendril continued to explore her foot, searching for her weakspot as she continued to laugh. Reaching under her toes, she squeals, signaling it of her weakspot.

"Hahahahaha, hhpleaaahaaseee, ahahahstop it." Sari laughs in dispair as the tentacle then starts to target any other part of her foot that is ticklish. As it continues to search her foot, some smaller tendrils continue to tease her. Being smaller, they can reach even further and tickle her even more. And it was effective, as Sari went hysterics as the smaller tentacles tickled under her toes. Almost at the edge of crying, the tentacles stop much to Sari's surprize and relief.

"You are extremely ticklish, so much that you even went hysteric in a short time. Trully a jackpot, a demon that is also really ticklish. Now this is where the fun starts. But, i guess its fair that since you introduced yourself so i must do so. My name is Jack." Jack affirms as he approaches Sari. And as he gets near her table, he reaches for her other untouched foot and starts massaging. Still in panic, Sari just impatiently waits for him to tickle her, but doesnt says any snarky reply in fear for worse punishment. As he just gently massaged her other foot, she just continues to breath heavily, trying to catch her breath from the ordeal. Then just out of nowhere, he starts tickling her with his nails, which were surprizingly long. The new sensation on her foot was enough for her too immidiately start laughing her brains out.

"Hahahahahahah!!!" she squirms as his nails were even more ticklish to her than the tentacles. Laughing and crying as the sensation overwhelmed her, she just squirms in the table as she must endure this tickling torture. "AHAHAHAHASTOP! HEHEHEHAAHAHAAHAHA!"   
Her cries just made Jack even more eager to tickle her. And that was just her other foot. And he sure will do even more to her.

Stopping finally to caress her foot, he starts licking it softly. Not enough to tickle her but he was surely enjoying it regardless. "Such delicious soles, i could lick them clean all day." He said as he continued to lick her. Sari was disgusted by this remark, but not trying to test her luck, she remained silent. Clearly satisfied licking her foot, he reaches his pocket and pulls out a pink bottle. Opening it, he purrs some of the thick pinkish liquid on his hands and starts to massage both of her feet.

"Some special treatment for my blueish succubus. Its rare for me to even use oil but this is a special occasion." As he massages her soles, she kind of started to like it. As he caress them kindly, she is delighted by the moves and care he puts on the massage. 

"I see you got comfortable with the little treatment i gave your feet. Very well, i must leave for now. Hope you dont mind the tentacles having more fun with your oily soles." He chuckled as he ordered them to continue tickling her. "Bye bye Sari, until next morning." He exits the room."

"Nononononononononono, STAAAAHAHHAP!" Her laughs echoed through the halls of the dungeon...


End file.
